


Jackolanterns

by foibles



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Gen, Pumkins, Why Did I Write This?, but im still lowkey proudish of it i guess, i actually hate this oof, i rushed this because i had no time to write because of work, jackolanterns, the gorls carve some pumpkins, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foibles/pseuds/foibles
Summary: Nina and Inej carve some Jackolanterns together.





	Jackolanterns

Inej thrust the knife into the pumpkin. Easily cutting through the pumpkin’s flesh. Next to her, Nina squinted at her own pumpkin, her tongue slightly sticking out. Both girls had their pumpkin faces facing away from each other, planning on surprising the other one with the finished designs. Outside The Slat windows, a few stray autumn leaves tumbled down the Barrel streets. Red, orange, and yellow flew past like a flock of birds.

Inej gripped the pumpkin’s stem and pulled the circle that she had carved on the top up and placed it on the table next to the pumpkin, revealing the seeds and the mush on the inside.

“That is so so gross.” Nina grinned, leaned over to look in Inej’s pumpkin. “It looks like someone bashed it’s brains in.”

Inej chuckled, looking up at the taller girl, “Yeah, because all pumpkins have brains.”

“Of course they do, don’t be rude to it.” Nina gently shoved Inej with a small laugh before returning to her own pumpkin, already pulling out the mush from her own pumpkin, placing it on the table between both of the pumpkins.

Inej reached in and pulled out the contents of her own pumpkin, adding it to the pile of mush, helping the mountain of bashed in pumpkin brains grow to a large size. Each girl added to the mountain until each pumpkin was completely empty.

“What are you going to carve?” Inej absentmindedly asked, as examined her pumpkin, deciding what to do with her own.

“You’ll see.” Nina smiled, quickly glancing over at Inej before returning to carving her pumpkin’s face.

Inej looked back to her own pumpkin, gently tapping her knife on the table as she thought of what to make. A crow? No, she couldn’t pull that off. A classic design would be too boring. She wanted to make something that Nina would love, something special. Inej nearly lit up when the idea came to her. Something unique that Nina would like.

Nina glanced over, noticing her friend suddenly perk up. “You have an idea?”

Inej grinned. “Yeah, now get back to carving.”

Nina silently laughed and continued carving her design. Inej began on her’s. Cutting out squares, and shaving off other squares. She leaned in closer, carefully pushing the squares she carved out. The smell of pumpkins filled the room, masking the usual smell of The Slat. It was the quintessential smell of autumn. Inej took a whiff of the air, filling her lungs with the warm smell of the pumpkins.

“And… Done!” Nina put her knife down and replacing the top of the pumpkin. “What about you?” She leaned back in her chair and looked over to Inej.

Inej quickly added the last detail to her pumpkin before placing her knife down and replacing the top of her own pumpkin. “Yeah, ready to reveal them?”

Nina nodded, leaning forward and grinning. “Yep, be prepared to be amazed!” Nina gripped her pumpkin and spun it around so the design was facing Inej.

Inej immediately burst out laughing. Crudely carved onto the pumpkin were two stick figures. A tall girl and a short girl.

“Is that?” Inej said between laughs.

“It sure is,” Nina grinned. “A beautiful self portrait of me, and of course my dearest friend.”

“You should take commissions.” Inej giggled.

“I know,” Nina nodded. “Now, show me yours.” She leaned forward, her eyes wide as she waited for Inej to reveal her pumpkin.

“Alright, ready yourself,” Inej said before spinning her own pumpkin around to face Nina.

“Is that a waffle carved into a pumpkin!” Nina laughed. Inej grinned and Nina fell back in her chair, her hand on her stomach as she laughed. “It’s the best pumpkin I’ve ever seen!”

“I don’t know, those stick figures were pretty great.” Inej chuckled.

“You’re right, yours may be good, but mine is great,” Nina smiled. “Now, where should we put our masterpieces, somewhere where everyone can see our art.”

“I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Inej held her pumpkin under one arm, and with the other, pulled herself up and onto the roof of the slat. Already waiting on top, was Nina’s pumpkin, now with a lit candle inside it. Inej placed her own Jackolantern next to Nina’s and pulled the top off. She placed the candle inside it and lit the wick with a match. Replacing the top, she stepped back and admired her work.

“Looks great!” Nina yelled up at Inej from where she stood on the street down below. “Come down here and enjoy the view with me.”

“Alright, coming down.” Inej lowered herself off the roof and climbed down, jumping off when she reached a few feet below the street.

Nina and Inej stood side by side, looking up and admiring their Jackolanterns on the roof.

“What do you think Kaz will think?” Nina asked.

“He’s gonna hate it, probably will want us to take them down.” Inej rolled her eyes. “Unless we can find a way to get a profit from them.”

“We’ll charge people fifty kruge to look at them, like a high class art museum,” Nina suggested. “Or we’ll just tell Kaz to stick his kruge and our pumpkins up his ass.”

“I think we’ll have to settle for the second option.” Inej laughed.

Both girls stood their, watching their pumpkins on their perch. The sun was already setting, and the sky was beginning to turn a warm orange, almost the same shade as the girl’s pumpkins. Leaves tumbled down the street and the wind blowed both girl’s hair to the side. The crisp autumn air tickled their noses and lovingly bit through their coats. The two girls finally decided that they’d admired their own handiwork enough and made their way back inside The Slat.

That night, Nina and Inej’s Jackolanterns shone in the night sky, on the roof of The Slat, and no matter how much Kaz said he hated them, he couldn't help but enjoy the view of the crows perched upon the Jackolanterns.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy with quarterlies and work so I didn't have a lot of time to write, oof


End file.
